The Pleasant Family
by Jyoti
Summary: The Pleasantview family's life spirals out of control. Oh just read it!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I was writing a story about Angela and Lilith already, but I decided to write a new one. Basically what could happen if you let things run their natural corse in the game. Anyways, here it is, hope you guys enjoy. Sorry that I deleted the other story, but it wasn't really going anywhere anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sims (That belongs to EA Games) and I do not own any of the characters (expect for the OC's that I make...if I make any).

Upside Down- Chapter 1

Angela was writing in her diary since she was already dressed for school. She wore a pink, floral spring dress and some brown sandals. Her hair was the same as usal. A bright red color with a couple of loose hairs hanging out. She wore some pink lip gloss, but other than that there was no makeup on her. Since she had already eaten breakfast, she had decided that she wanted to write in her diary:

**Dear Diary:**

_**Today is my first day of my sophomore year in high-school. And I can promise you, it's going to be nothing like my freshman year at all. During my freshman year, I didn't even get to try out for cheer-leading because they don't let freshmans in, only sophmores and up. And I would always hang out with the 'normal' kids. This year, I'm going to hang out with the popular girls. And now I have a great schedule, practically all honors class expect for the fact that I have to take Earth science over again (it was all my boyfriend Dustin's fault because he just would not study with me when we were partners for science in the 8th grade, he kept me distracted with his cute smirk and funny jokes). But Dustin and I have broken up now :( Ever since he got his job in the criminal carrer and ever since his father died, it just hasn't been the same. At least we're friends now...sort of. I really miss him, but I don't think we'll ever get back together...will we?**_

Meanwhile, Lilith was still getting ready. She was applying some dark and heavy makeup to her face and she smirked just looking at it. Her parents never understood her, they didn't really get why she liked dark makeup. But Lilith never understood her parents...they always put work and Angela before her. Well, expect her dad. Though she didn't exactly have a good relationship with her parents, she had a better one with her dad because her dad at least tried to understand her a little bit. Once she was done she noticed that she still had 15 minutes to kill, and since she had already had breakfast she sighed, and grabbed her diary. She didn't actually want to write in her diary, but ever since her sudden change in clothes and makeup, her parents have been taking her to see a counselor in Pleasant View, who recommended her writing in a diary to get her feelings out:

**Dear Diary:**

_**This is so stupid! I should not be writing in a stupid diary right now. But yet, I am anyways. *SIGH*. Well today is my first day of sophmore year in high-school. There's really nothing that's going to change. I'm still going to be known as the 'emo' girl. But, I don't really care because I don't care what people think of me. They're all stupid in my opinion. But luckily, I have my boyfriend Dirk to be with me. Can you believe that he's no longer Dirk Dreamer? But Dirk Goth? It's so strange...but I'm happy for his father. Anyways, I had to admit I was a little shaken when he told me that his stepmother Cassandra, wanted him to go to a private school like Alexander. But then I smiled, and kissed him when he told me that he said no, and that he wanted to stay with me. He's the only one who actually cares about me...**_

"Angela! Lilith! The bus is here!" Their mother, Mary-Sue called.

"Coming!" They both said at the same time. As they both walked downstairs they had to decide who would go first.

"Move out of the way!" Lilith told Angela.

"No! I was clearly here first. Mom!" Angela called and Lilith rolled her eyes. That was so typical of her, to run to mommy when she didn't get things her way.

"Just get down here you guys! And hurry up, my car for work is already here." She replied, so Lilith sighed, letting Angela go down the stairs first.

Angela smirked and headed down, giving a hug to her mother as she exited the room. Then Lilith left, simply waving to her mom. Once they left the house Daniel waved at his wife, trying to give her a kiss. But she just gave him a hug and was on her merry way.

Daniel sighed, it was so typical of her to do that. They hadn't kissed, let alone wo-hooed in ages. And that's why, whenever she left for work he would call the maid Kaylnn over, though he was madly in love with Mary-Sue.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I can tell that I'm really going to like writing this story. I think they have a lot of interesting and cool plots on the Sims. Love it! But anyways, here is the next chapter. This is where all the drama happens. Now, I know that sims have a short life, but let's just pretend that they have a little bit of a longer time to live ok? Just so you know, the whole time they are talking in Simlish but obviously I couldn't find all the words so I just wrote it in English.

Drama- Chapter 2

Angela hopped in the bus and looked around for a seat. The first person she noticed was Dustin, who was sitting with a tanned skin teenager named Orlando. Angela sighed, not bearing to look into his eyes. She smiled when she saw Meadow Thayer and Tosha sitting next to each other and gossiping. She noticed that their other friend Ivy, was sitting alone, but talking with them as well. Mustering up all the courage she could she walked over to them.

"Mind if i sit?" She asked. They looked her up and down, trying to figure out if she would look cool hanging with them.

Meadow gave a small smirk, "Sure I guess."

"Thanks." Angela said, taking a seat.

:

Lilith hopped in the bus seconds after Angela, looking around for a seat where she could be alone. She would have looked for Dirk, but now that he was living with the Goth family, he didn't need to take the bus.

"There's a seat open right here." A nerdy boy with a red shirt and khaki shorts said to her.

Lilith sighed, and took a seat.

"Hi, I'm Alvin, what's your name?" He said.

Lilith rolled her eyes, "Lilith, are we done with this conversation?"

The boy looked a little sad, but nodded.

:

Mary-Sue had entered her work-place with a pep in her step. She loved her job and that was pretty much the only thing that she could think of. She smiled as she said hi to her co-workers and she stepped on the small stage to begin her commercial. She had gotten promoted and as now on Sims Broadcasting Network.

"Ok you're on in 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"Hey you guys. We're back today with Pleasant View's latest scandals- The film behind her rolls- Apparently, Cassandra and Don have called off the wedding after Don left her at the altar. We don't know why, but could it have something to do with him being in another relationship? We are still looking into that. But Cassandra seems to be better since her new marriage with Darren. How will it be for her having to raise his son? And due to Dina's past relationship is her new one with Mortimer-"

"Cut!" Someone called, she turned to see that it was her boss.

"Something I did sir?" Mary-Sue asked in a panicky voice.

He sighed, "I need to talk to you, in my office."

Mary gulped, what could she have done? She was always a hard worker, she never missed a day of her job, even when she was sick. She followed her boss into his office and when they got there, she took a seat on the comfy chair.

"You have been doing excellent Mary." He stated.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Yes, but it seems like the viewers want someone new, daring, exciting. You're just..._practical_." He said in a sad tone.

Mary couldn't believe it, "Sir, I can change that. What do I have to do? I love my job, please, please don't take this away from me."

He shook his head, "There's nothing you can do. We've already hired Marissa Bendett for the job. The audience has already voted. Now, I'm not going to fire you. But you have been demoted and you will just answer the telephones now ok?"

Mary felt like she was going to cry, and that she did, she cried so hard that she wouldn't be surprised if there were no more tears in her for the next year. He sighed again, "I didn't want to do this Mary. You have always been a hard worker, but it's not up to just me."

Mary nodded, trying to hide her face. He patted her on the back, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off."

Mary didn't even say anything, she got up and ran out of the workplace in tears as her driver picked her up and took her back home. She cried the entire way there, she really loved her job, and now, now she would just answer telephones. She tried to think of the good side to it, at least she would be finally spending time with her husband like he had always complained she didn't do. Maybe they would go out to the park or something.

She thanked the driver before running inside the door. She wanted to run right into Daniel's arms and tell him what an awful day she's had, but her jaw dropped to the floor and more tears came to her eyes when she saw Daniel and her maid wo-hooing.

"Daniel!" She exclaimed, and he looked at her with all the regret and sorrow in the world.

:

Meanwhile Angela was in her second period class (AP Simlish) with her new found friends.

"You should try out for cheer-leading today during fourth period." Meadow said as she took a look at herself in the mirror.

"Ok!" Angela said with a bright smile. She had to admit that she was really happy to have talked to them. And she was also happy that Dustin was not in AP Simlish. She wasn't completely over him, but she needed to be. But yet, she couldn't get his blonde hair and dark blue eyes out of her mind, what was she to do.

The Simlish teacher, Misses Crumple-bottom kept hissing at people and telling them to be quiet as she continued on with her lesson. As much as Angela loved Simlish, she had to admit that this teacher taught it in the most boring way. She was thankful when the bell finally rang, but she was not to excited about the homework that she was given.

"50 questions on Shakespeare? Who does that?" Angela said.

"Apparently this stupid teacher. But whatever, it's third period now, time for history. Oooh, maybe that hottie George will be in the class." Tosha giggled.

"Back off, Tosha. He's going to be all mine this year." Meadow said with a dreamy sigh.

Angela remembered him. He was voted best eyes and best hair in 8th grade last year, and since he was doing football he had become super popular, but Angela couldn't find herself liking her. She only found herself liking Dustin...She shook her head, trying to erase him from her mind.

:

Lilith was stuck in CP Simlish with her partner Dustin. She rolled her eyes, looking at the black polish on her nails as the teacher continued talking about the history of Simlish.

"Hey Lilith." Dustin whispered. Lilith and Dustin had been friends way before Angela had even met him. She was introduced to him at the Oldie's anniversary party, and they had been attached to the hip ever since. Well, at least before the break up they way. Lilith actually wanted them to get back together too. Even though she didn't admit it, she did actually care about her sister, and hearing her cry every night for three weeks was enough to make her feel guilty. Lilith would get them back together, she just had to think of a good plan.

"What's up?" Lilith said.

"Um, nothing at all. I j-just wanted to know how-"

"If you want to know how Angela is doing ask her yourself. Act like you're an adult sim and grow some down there. It's obvious that she still wants you, and you still want her." Lilith said.

"But-"

"But nothing." Lilith stated simply.


	3. Chapter 3

Revealed- Chapter 3

"Um, I-I'll just go...this is too awkward. By Daniel!" The maid said, not even bothering to change her outfit from underwear to everyday. She ran out the door, avoiding Mary's dagger eyes. It was safe to say that she was fired.

Daniel got out of the bed quickly and ran over to Mary, "I'm sorry honey! I'm sorry!"

But Mary kept crying, and with all the anger built in her she slapped him in the face, "How dare you Daniel! I thought you loved me! You're my _husband_ and then you go and do this to me?"

Daniel sighed, he knew that it was wrong but he also had a good reason or what he thought was a good reason for it, "Honey-"

"How long?" She asked as tears kept rolling down her face.

He gave her a confused look but then he sighed when he had figured out what she meant, "About a month."

She gasped in horror, "A month! You've been cheating on me for a month! Daniel!"

"Please can you let me explain?" He said as Mary continued to cry.

She nodded though, "You better have a darn good explanation too."

They both took a seat on the couch as Mary wiped her eyes dry. Some tears came off of Daniel's face as well, "Look...Mary I _love_ you. But ever since you got this job you've been ignoring me. No matter what I do I'm never good enough for you. And I don't think anything is going to change that. You love to work, I get it. Look, I just don't think it's the same as it was when we were in high-school, or when we first got married."

She looked at him with pained eyes, "Are you saying that you want a divorce?"

He bit his lip to hold tears back, "I think it would be for the best."

:

In history class, Angela was bored out of her mind. She talked to Meadow half of the time when she noticed George staring at her.

"What's he looking at?" She whispered to Meadow.

With anger in her eyes she replied, "You...I think he likes you."

Angela couldn't help but smile, though she didn't like him back she felt flattered, "Don't worry, I would never go for your man."

Meadow gave a tiny smile, "Whatever, I don't really care. Plus I know this really hot DJ in Pleasant-view that totally has a crush on me."

Angela could tell she was lying but she faked a smile, "Wow that's so cool!"

"Well I am pretty cool." Meadow bragged.

Finally, the bell rang. Angela was super excited because this meant that it was time for her to try out for cheer-leading. Everything was falling into place now. With a good day like this, she figured nothing could go wrong.

:

Lilith was happy to finally be in art class. She took a seat next to a girl with dark skin and braids since she couldn't find Dirk anywhere.

"Hey." The girl stated simply. To be honest Lilith was shocked. She'd actually never expected some random person to even acknowledge her prescence. Yeah, some guys would talk to her but never any girls, they were all scared of her.

"Um, hey." She stated.

The girl gave a small smirk, "I heard you're one of the scariest girls at this school."

Lilith rolled her eyes, "There's a lot of rumors about me, who gives a shit?"

"Well, if you're agressive like they say. I'd love to have you on my basketball team." She replied.

"Me, play sports?" Lilith scoffed. She was actually pretty good at them but no one knew that.

The girl nodded, "I'm Sophie by the way."

"Lilith." She shook her hand, and now she was thinking of joining the basketball team. Things were finally falling into place.

And to make it even better, Dirk walked in and took a seat behind her. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she turned around despite the teachers stare, "Hey, do you want to hang out tomorrow? We could go to that new shopping center that they're making. What's it called?"

"Blue Water Village, they have a movie theater to and yeah, for sure." Lilith smiled, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Excuse me! You will have plenty of time afterschool to kiss someone." The teacher said, causing kids to laugh.

But instead of blushing from embarrassment she rolled her eyes, "She's just upset because no one wants to kiss her."

Sophie and Dirk laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Angry- Chapter 4

"WOOH! Go SimHawks!" Angela ended her cheer with a smile. Lots of people cheered for her as she took a look at the people who were judging.

"Wow, you killed it out there." Tosha said, giving her a warm hug.

She smiled, "Thanks!"

She sat through the cheers when finally, the bell rang for lunch. Angela knew that lunch would be crowded today since only the juniors and seniors got second lunch but she didn't care. She was starving and she needed to eat quick.

"Well Angela...we usually don't let girls we haven't known for at least a month sit with us on the first day, but what the heck, you're a natural born popular girl. So if you want to sit with us, we'll be waiting by the table in the middle, and we'll let you know about the dress code for our group later." Meadow said in a calm voice, her friends standing behind her, filing their nails.

Angela smiled, this is what she had wanted all along. And she was finally getting it. They all headed out to lunch together when Angela stopped her feet from moving quickly.

"Aren't you going to come?" Ivy asked her.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. I just need to get some lunch from my locker. You know, have to keep track of my carbs and stuff."

Ivy smiled, playing with her hair, "Kay kay!" And then the girls continued walking.

Angela drew in a deep breath as she walked past her ex.

"Angela?" He said in questioning tone. She turned around to see him, tears already starting to form in her eyes. She couldn't help that she was so emotional.

"H-hey D-Dustin." She stuttered, mentally hitting herself in the face for acting so nervous.

He sighed, "After school, can we talk?"

She nodded, "Yeah...s-sure."

:

Finally, it was lunch time. Lilith walked out with Dirk and Sophie.

"Oh, you two are a thing? I thought you were just trying to piss the teacher off with that kiss." Sophie said, noticing the two had locked hands together.

Lilith raised an eyebrow, "What the hell do you mean are we a thing Dirk? We've been together since 8th grade."

"Oh...of course, of course. He's just never really talked about you." She replied, eyeing Dirk for the second time.

Lilith scoffed, and looked at Dirk, "Really...you never talked about me? Are you embarrassed of me?"

"No, no babe. You know I talk about you." He said, his eyes pleading with Lilith.

But Lilith rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm going to go have lunch with someone who _isn't embarrassed of me_."

As Lilith walked away Dirk looked at Sophie with angry eyes.

"What the hell Sophie! You know I talk about her all the time!" Dirk said angrily as they finally stepped outside the room.

Sophie smirked, "What can I say? I still have a lot of ignition when it comes to you." She moved a little closer to him but Dirk just rolled his eyes.

"I really like Lilith, I may even love her. Why can't you get that?" And with that, he took off.

:

Mary was filled with anger now. She couldn't even cry anymore, "So because I take work seriously, you don't want to be with me?"

Daniel sighed, "Mary, I _want_ to be with you. And I _want_ to love you...but I'm getting older now, and I just want to live life before my death. I want a girl who will pay attention to me and understand me."

Mary sighed, she refused to cry though because she had cried enough, "Then fine. We'll get the divorce papers. It should only take a week...But I just want you to know that I still thought of you at work. And I thought, since this demotion we could finally spend some time together."

"Demotion? Honey you got...oh gosh I know this must be hard on you." He said, sincerity in his voice.

"Like you care!" Mary suddenly busted with anger.

"Mary please-"

"No, forget everything. Forget my job, forget my relationship with you, forget this whole town. After church on Sunday, when the divorce is finalized we will figure out what will happen with the kids. And then I'm moving." Mary said angrily.

"Moving? Honey, don't be so dramatic." He spat.

"Dramatic? How do you expect me to act when the love of my life was caught in bed with some maid who sleeps with different guys every week. You went from me, to a whore! How do you think that makes me feel!" She screamed.

But before he could answer the doorbell rang. Mary sighed, "You answer it, I've had a long day."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Yippee! The next chapter is here. Aren't you all just so excited? No? Awe man :( Lol...anyways, to secretsercher- Thanks for the review & I don't really update stories this quickly. Take my story High School Sweet Hearts for example, I have a hard time updating that one. But since this story is so much fun to write it's also easy. Again, thanks! This chapter might be a little long. I hope you'll enjoy anyways.

Unexpected- Chapter 5

"So you can only wear black on Friday's, pink on Monday's, red on Tuesday's, blue on Wednesday's, and then whatever color you choose on Thursdays. But don't let it be any of the colors that I just said." Meadow explained as if it were just so simple.

Wow, I'll need a whole new wardrobe, Angela thought to herself. But with a small smile she replied, "Of course! Sounds like a plan."

"So Meadow, there's George sitting with all of the football players. I'd say it's time to make your move." Tosha said with a smirk on her face.

Meadow smiled, "Maybe it is." And with that she stood up and walked over to him. Angela didn't even notice the conversation between Meadow and George. She was too busy staring at Dustin and her sister Lilith. In a way, Angela envied Lilith because she always seemed to have time to hang out with Dustin.

:

"So why aren't you sitting with Dirk?" Dustin asked Lilith, eyeing Dirk and some random townies eating lunch together.

Lilith shrugged, "I just didn't feel like it alright?"

Dustin rolled his eys, "Sure. What fight did you get into this time?"

Lilith was getting really mad by now, "I don't have to eat lunch with him everyday!"

"And again I ask, what fight did you get into this time?" He repeated himself, eating a lunch-meat sandwhich.

Lilith rolled her eyes, "Ok shit! You caught me...I think he's embarrassed of me ok?"

And with that Dustin laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lilith said, putting her sandwich down.

He shook his head, trying to stop his laughter, but when he noticed the look in Lilith's eyes he could tell that she wasn't playing around.

"Sorry it's just, him being embarrassed of you doesn't make sense. Obviously he loves you. Why else would he have been going out with you since 8th grade? You're Lilith freaking Pleasant. You're sassy, cool, pretty...Stop being so fucking insecure, that's not you." Dustin replied.

Lilith was honestly shocked, "Wow...who would have known that would have came out of you? As long as I've known you and you've never told me any of that. But one thing Dustin...tell me to stop being so fucking insecure again and I'll beat the shit out of you."

Dustin laughed, "Whatever. Just go talk to Dirk."

Lilith smiled, playfully messing up his hair before she left to go talk to Dirk.

:

Daniel opened the door and to his surprise, Mortimer was standing right there, "Something you need Mortimer?"

"Well I was working on my piano playing and having a nice chat with Cassandra and her husband when I heard yelling. I have no idea what you and your wife are talking about, but please keep it to a minimum." Mortimer huffed. Ever since the loss of his wife Bella he had been a little grumpy, and he didn't really have his new wife, Dina to talk to because she had inisited on him giving her money to go shopping for the day.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Daniel said, and with that Mortimer walked away and Daniel closed the door, eyeing Mary-Sue again.

"Let's not tell the kids about this today ok?" Mary said with pleading eyes.

"They're going to have to find out sometime Mary." Daniel replied.

"Then we can tell them after the divorce is finalized. Just please, I can't bear to really talk about it right now." She said, truthfully.

He sighed, but accepted the proposal.

:

It was finally the end of school and Angela waited patiently outside for Dustin. She played with her fingers nervously as she looked around for a guy with blonde hair, lights skin, and dark blue eyes. She noticed her sister walking out of the school, her hands locked with her boyfriend Dirk and a small smile on her face. Angela was actually surprised that she was smiling. Even with her boyfriend, she didn't usually smile.

"Why are you waiting over here?" Lilith asked her sister.

And she's talking to me, wow she must be in a good mood, "I'm waiting for Dustin."

Lilith smirked, "Alright. Well I'm getting a ride from Cassandra so don't wait up, tell dad I'll be home a little late."

Angela rolled her eyes, laughing in her head, "As if I even have to tell him."

And with that Lilith walked away. As Dirk and Lilith got into the Cassandra's car, it took off quickly. Then, she saw a kid with blonde hair coming her way. But as he got closer she noticed it wasn't Dustin, it was George McCarthy.

"Oh gosh." She muttered. She couldn't believe that guy was still trying to talk to her.

"Hey, it's Angela right?" He said with a smile that would normally make Sims hearts melt.

"Yeah...look I'd love to talk but maybe later. I'm waiting for someone." Angela said.

"Oh...a boyfriend?" He asked, a little glimmer in my eyes.

Angela sighed, "I don't know yet...why aren't you with Meadow?"

"I turned her down." He said. So Meadow had lied to them? She told them that George and her were going out when she came to sit back down with the group.

Finally, Dustin appeared out of nowhere, "Oh, are you busy?"

"No, George was just leaving." Angela protested.

"So this is the guy you were waiting for? Oh please! I'm much better looking than him." George scoffed.

"What did you say?" Dustin replied angrily.

Angela sighed, "George, can you please just go?"

George gave one last stare at Dustin before speaking to Angela, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Once he walked away, Angela turned her attention to Dustin, "We need to talk fast. I'm sure my dad is on his way by now."

Dustin sighed, "Alright, have a seat."

:

Mary was still upset, I mean it had only been a few hours since her life had turned upside down, and she wasn't too happy about it. She avoided her husbands eyes and she stayed far away from him, crawling into her bed. When she noticed the time she saw that it was time to pick Angela and Lilith up, but when Daniel came in the room she noticed that he was just changing his outfit before heading up to school.

He looked like he wanted to say something to her, but he just sighed and walked away.

:

"Angela...I-I well, for the whole summer all I could think about is you. You are so amazing, and beautiful, and I understand that you broke up with me because you couldn't handle my depression and anger. And as much as I love you, I didn't ask you here to tell you that I want to get back together with you." He sighed, looking into her already teary filled eyes.

It was no secret that after she broke up with Dustin she soon regretted it. She would try to talk to him the whole summer but he didn't want to here it.

"You don't want to get back together?" She said in a cracked voice.

He sighed, "The thing is, as caring, and beautiful, and smart as you are. You just don't understand _me_ Angela. You live in this perfect little world. I mean, I know your mom and dad fight a lot but they love you. You don't understand what it's like to have a mother who seems like she doesn't care, and on top of that your family has money. My family has _nothing._"

Angela started to wipe her tears off, "You're wrong Dustin. I do get it. And maybe I haven't lived it, but I know what to say to people who are going through things like that. Maybe last year I didn't, but I'm a changed person now."

He scoffed, "Angela no you're not! Well, you're a changed person, but you've changed in a different way. You're one of the popular girls who has all the football guys going after her. At school, everyone thinks you're cool and the teachers love you. And I'm not telling you to change that, you should never change yourself for anyone, but I just don't think that things will ever work out for us. And I know we're broken up already, but I just wanted to get some type of closure. Lilith told me to talk to you, and I thought about asking you to take me back, but if I did that it wouldn't be fair to you, and it wouldn't be fair to me. "

Before anything else could be said her phone rang, it was from her dad.

"Hi daddy." Angela said, as tears fell down her face.

"Hey, honey. Sorry I'm a little late. I'm in the parking lot now. You don't have to cry I just lost track of time." He said.

Did everyone really think she was that much of a baby, "I'm n-not crying and ok."

She took another glance at Dustin before speaking, "I-I have to go Dustin...goodbye, for real this time."

"It's been amazing Angela and I hope we can still be-"

"Don't! Please just...don't say another word." Angela said, running off to find her dad in the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I know that this is probably going to sound stupid but, I've always wanted to like write a Sims story where people submit their own characters. Kind of like when people write fan fiction for TV's shows and their starting high-school and you can get to write your own character. So yeah, should I do that? It seems kind of stupid to do that for a Sims Story but I don't know. I'm just wondering. Aha, if you're confused and you actually care. You can always PM me :)

Bitter- Chapter 6

Angela hadn't said a word since she got home, and it seemed like her mother wasn't talking much either. She wondered if something had happened today. Pop music played in her room as she was finishing up the last bit of her homework. But, homework was the furthest thing from her mind right now.

"You_ just don't understand me."_

She shook the memories out of her head as the homework packet disappeared. She turned off her music when she heard the door open from downstairs. She guessed that it would probably be Lilith. Sighing, she turned on her computer and started checking her emails.

_15 New Messages_

Wow, that was definitely a lot. She checked the messages slowly. A couple were from her grandmother Diane Pleasant on her father's side, and a few more were from her grandma and granddad Herb and Coral Oldie. She sighed, not even bothering to open them, she continued to scroll down.

1 Message from Lucy Burb

_- h3y, my birthday is in just 3 days and my parents are planning a HUGE party. of course you're invited, let your sister know too since she doesn't have a c0mput3r_

3 Messages from Tosha Go

_- our first rally is coming up in just two weeks, make sure you start attending the early practices as soon as tomorrow from 6-7_

_- hey, meadow wants to know if you wanna hang out on Friday? she got her computer taken away for talking on the phone with this guy o she told me to tell you :p_

_- lemme know if you go to church alright? because ivy's parents are practically forcing her to go and so i told her i would go with her_

None of them mattered at the moment. She couldn't think of anything but Dustin. She honestly loved him. They hand't even had their first kiss that whole year and she was still in love with him. She sighed, trying to get her mind off of things, she crawled on her bed to get some rest, but her eyes stayed wide open. And again, she let the tears fall down her face.

:

Lilith opened the door when she saw her mother cooking quietly, and her father watching TV in the living room.

"Hi dad." Lilith said, and he waved at her.

Something was missing, it was too silent in the house. But before Lilith could savor the silence, her mother began speaking.

"Angela told me that you were out with Dirk today. I guess I can't complain, he's a good kid, and you didn't break curfew surprisingly. I just hope that you were actually getting some studying in. I just got your report card and it says that you have a D." Mary lectured. Truthfully, Mary loved both of her kids but she had to be harder on Lilith because Lilith was slacking a lot.

Lilith shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever."

Mary sighed, she was definitely not in the mood to start a fight right now, "Call your sister down, it's time for dinner."

Lilith quietly headed up the stairs. The pink door to Angela's room opened and Lilith was shocked with what she saw.

Angela was crying her eyes out on the bed.

"It's time to eat crybaby." Lilith said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm really not in the mood. Today has been the worst day of my life!" She replied, over dramatically.

Lilith sighed, feeling a talk coming on. Awkwardly, she took a seat on Angela's bed, "What happened?"

"Since when do you care?" Angela said rudely.

Lilith rolled her eyes, "Don't be a bitch Angela, you know that I've always cared. Look, we may have our fights sometimes. And I honestly do hate you half of the time, I mean you're whiny, a good-two shoes, sometimes over girly-"

"Lilith!" Angela exclaimed.

"Oh right...anyways, the point is, you're my sister and I don't like to see you cry." Lilith finished.

Angela sighed, remaining silent.

"Come one, tell me. And I don't have all day. So who am I beating up?" Lilith said, causing Angela to laugh a little.

Angela sat up straight in her bed, "Well if you really want to know, Dustin and I...we're really o-over. I know we practically broke up but I thought we would just be taking a break. He says that I don't really understand him, how can he even say that!"

Lilith sighed, "I'm really sorry Angela...but you have to admit that he's kind of right."

"So you're taking his side?" Angela exclaimed.

"I'm not taking anyone's side! I'm just saying that Dustin's been through a lot. You're the golden child of all of Pleasant-view practically. Mom and dad see you as the 'angel', and it's obvious that this year you're going to be popular. So can you really blame him for not wanting to get back with you?" Lilith said truthfully.

Angela sighed, rubbing her eyes, "I-I never thought of it that way. But it's not my fault! That's just how my life is."

"And that's just how his life is. Angela there's going to be other guys, guys that are way better for you." Lilith told her.

"What about you and Dirk? Dirk's this really smart kid who lives in the Goth house now, and it doesn't seem like he understands you." Angela replied.

Lilith had never seen it that way, "I don't know, but for now can we just go get dinner before mom comes up here? By the way did you notice them acting a little...weird?"

Angela got out of her bed, "Alright let's go, and yeah...moms been really quiet. We'll figure it out at dinner though."

:

Mary had just got done making some mac and cheese for everyone. It was not up to her usual standards, but no one complained. Lilith could tell that her mom and dad had something going on but she didn't bother to ask.

"So...how was school Angela?" Mary asked. Lilith rolled her eyes, of course she asked Angela how school was, that's the only daughter she really cared about, Lilith thought to herself.

"Good I guess...I'm on the cheer-leading team and I'm sure I'll ace all my classes." Angela said, trying to give a smile.

My parents both smiled at her, nodding their head in approval, "That's great honey."

Angela sighed, "And dad, much to your happiness Dustin and I are really over."

Daniel tried not to smile, but you could see that he wanted to, "Good, you don't need a bad influence like that around you honey. You will find another guy, a good guy like Lilith's boyfriend."

Lilith tried to hide her smirk, leave it to her dad to try and actually include her in the dinner.

"Yeah, you'll know if they're a good guy because they'd never do anything to hurt you." Mary spat angrily.

"Um, ok...Is there something wrong?" Angela asked, staring at her angry mother.

Mary shook her head, trying not to cry again, "No, sorry I'm jut a bit upset. I-I got demoted today."

"Oh gosh mom, I'm so sorry!" Angela replied.

"Why did they lay you off?" Lilith asked curiously.

Mary was shocked that Lilith spoke one word to her, "Well, they needed someone new and exciting, and I'm getting older now anyways. M-maybe it's time I settled down."

"Ok that definately doesn't sound like you." Angela replied, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"So how was your day honey?" Daniel turned his attention to Lilith.

"Just another day...but I uh, I might try out for basketball." Lilith lied. She knew she wouldn't try out for basketball after hearing from Dirk what Sophie was trying to do but she was so sick and tired of them saying 'good job Angela' and not 'good job Lilith' she knew it was silly, but it was the truth..Then again maybe she should do it and then become captain just to piss that girl off.

"Wow honey, did you fall on your head or something?" Mary said jokingly.

Lilith rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

The dinner continued and slowly Mary's mask disappeared. She couldn't take it anymore. She was trying to be happy and she was...I mean Lilith, trying out for a sport? Participating in the dinner conversations? Things were definitely changing and she loved it, but there was just one flaw...No matter how many laughs the family shared, Mary knew it was dysfunctional, and nothing would change that.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Just letting you guys know, this chapter is longer than my other ones. It's a little over 2,000 words. I mean to some people that may not be a big deal, but I'm just letting you guys know. Anyways, here it is :D & I know I update quickly, sorry I just get a little eager for this story for some reason? I've been putting off my other two stories though, on no! :O LOL.

Fresh- Chapter 7

It was finally Friday and Angela couldn't help but have a smile on her face. The week had been torture for her. She went through her normal routine, practicing hard in cheerleading, hanging out with the 'popular kids' and getting good grades in all of her classes. George had eventually given up on her and started dating Meadow, knowing that she would not come around. It was crazy how no one had figured out that she was lying about going out with him in the first place. But oh well, guess it worked for Meadow. Everything was just peachy, but still their was a strain between Angela and Dustin's relationship. She could feel it every-time she passed by him in the halls, or saw him at lunch. She just wanted to get on with her life, she just wanted to forget him but could she really? It was 5 in the morning. She would usually already be up getting ready to go to cheer-leading practice but they decided to take a break from the morning practices so that they can be well rested for the game. Yet, Angela was up. She sighed, grabbing her journal from behind her pillow.

**Dear Diary:**

_**Well, everything seems just perfect in school right now. I'm getting good grades, I'm hanging out with the popular girls. George McCarthy has finally left me alone! And I'm even having my first rally today. So then why don't I feel like myself anymore? Everything just seems turned upside down. I don't know what to do about it. I should be happy right now, yet I'm moping around about a stupid guy. You know what? I'm going to find a new guy, someone who appreciates me, and respects me for me. Maybe someone will ask me-**_

"I'm not the one who made the biggest mistake of my life Daniel! That was you!" Angela heard her mother yelling, which forced her to stop writing in her diary.

She quickly got up, taken off guard by their loudness. Her parents got into fights all the time, but nothing as serious as this. Soon her sister walked through the door.

"What the hell are they yelling about?" Lilith said in a grumpy tone.

Angela rolled her eyes, "I don't know, but sssh, I'm trying to here." With little strength, Angela pulled Lilith's arm, forcing her to come inside the room. They both pressed their ears to the door, trying to see what their parents would say next.

"Look honey! I'm sorry! But it's not my fault that you kept ignoring me! That's not what husbands and wifes do!" Daniel yelled back.

"Well I'm sorry for being a hard worker! At least I didn't go and cheat on you with some low class little-"

"Mary would you please just shut up! You're going to wake up the kids!" He yelled back.

"Too late for that." Lilith muttered.

"Ssh." Angela hissed.

That's when they heard their mother crying, "I just don't understand how you could do this to me! And then to find out that she's...I just can't take it Daniel!"

"You won't have to take it for long...I just got the divorce paper. Please honey, try to understand." He said in a gentle voice.

"Is she...keeping it?" Mary asked him.

He sighed, "If she wants to...I-I don't know."

"I'm going to head over to work early. You can take the kids." Mary said, storming off angrily.

Lilith and Angela couldn't hear everything. But they heard enough to make them wonder what was going on.

"What just went on?" Lilith and Angela said at the same time.

:

When it was almost time to leave, Lilith and Angela were already dressed. They were both sitting in Angela's room on her bed.

"So what do you think's going on between them?" Angela asked Lilith, who seemed a bit more shaken up about the whole thing than Angela.

"I-I don't know...do you think that- she shakes her head- no they fight all the time, but that's impossible." Lilith said.

Angela raised an eyebrow at her, "What were you going to say?"

Lilith sighed, "W-what if dad _cheated_?"

Angela gasped in surprise, "Dad wouldn't do that. Mom and dad love each other."

Lilith rolled her eyes, "For someone born 15 minutes before me, you don't act like the older sister. You're so naive. Haven't you seen all the signs Angela? They'll always fighting, they were silent at dinner what if-"

"NO!" Angela shouted a little too loud.

"Angela!" Her dad called.

"See what you did?" Lilith whispered as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Ok just act natural uh, uh, hand me that necklace right there." Angela said, and Lilith grabbed the necklace, knowing exactly what they were going to do with it. Thank goodness for twin telepathy.

:

Daniel sighed, he had just found out some not so good news. As if Mary wasn't mad at him enough. But he had to shake that off. He had to work today which meant having to leave his girls a little bit early.

"NO!" He heard Angel's voice.

"Angela!" Daniel called out.

"What's going on up there?" Daniel said to himself as he started make himself upstairs. Once he made his way up there, the door opened and he saw Angela and Lilith fighting on the bed.

"NO! I want that necklace it will um, match with my leather boots?" He heard Lilith say. Daniel raised and eyebrow but let out a laugh.

"Come on girls, break it up. Now, I have to get to work. I'll see you guys later alright? Have a nice day, and stop fighting so much." He said.

"Ok dad! You know, you're so hard working and very HONEST. You would never go behind anyone's back right?" Angela questioned Daniel.

Daniel gave her a confused look, wondering what brought up this discussion, "Uh, yeah I guess."

"But still, every sim, even adult Sims make mistakes and it will be ok as long as you find a way to fix them without going to any drastic measures right?" Lilith said, glaring at Angela then turning to her dad.

Daniel sighed, "You girls are something else. Bye, I have to get to work.

:

Angela and Lilith arrived at school, still talking about what could be going on with their parents.

"Angela!" A voice called.

"Oh gosh, who the fucks voice is that? Sounds like a whiny chipmunk." Lilith rolled her eyes.

"That's Meadow, she's the head cheerleader please don't screw this up for me." Angela said in a pleading voice.

"Whatever, I'm going to go find Dirk and Dustin." Lilith said, noticing Angela cringed at his name.

"You should ask someone out today, get your mind off of things." Lilith said, taking off to go find her friends.

Maybe I should, Angela thought to herself. Meadow walked over to her, "Hey Angela."

"Oh hey!" Anglea says, giving her a small hug.

"Hey Tosha, Ivy, Michelle, and I are going shopping on Saturday. Wanna go?" She asked.

OMG she's inviting me shopping? I'm totally in there. Angela thought.

"Sure!" Angela said a little to eagerly, forcing Meadow to laugh. A couple seconds later her boyfriend George came over and they began making out.

Angela sighed, "Ok then um, yeah bye I guess."

:

The classes sped by rather quickly and all the cheerleaders were excited for their first rally. They all exited the classroom and headed out to the field.

"Ok, supposedly we need to lead our team to victory through prayer. Even though this isn't a private school but whatever, who wants to be a trooper and just do it?" Meadow said, as they group formed a large circle.

"I will." Angela volunteered. She actually enjoyed prayer, but she wouldn't let Meadow know that.

"Ok." Meadow smiled, twirling her hair.

They all closed their eyes:

_To Heavenly Will Wright we pray_

_Giving thanks for another sim day_

_Please lead our football team to victory_

_And help them score the points they need_

"Wooh!" They all cheered, and that's when the game started.

:

Lilith stood in the stance, rolling her eyes as she talked to Dustin and Dirk about the cheeleaders, "And this is why no one takes us girl sims seriously."

Dustin laughed, "Hey, your sister is one of them."

"Speaking of which I heard you two are really done." Lilith said.

He sighed, "Yeah...she just doesn't get me."

"I understand." Lilith replied, shocking Dustin.

"I thought you would have beat me up." Dustin chuckled.

"Oh please, like I care about my sister...I'm totally kidding I do kind of care about her, but I understand where you're coming from." She replied, and Dustin smiled.

Lilith then turned to her boyfriend Dirk, deciding to take a seat on his lap. She noticed the drink in his hand and without asking, she took the drink from his hand and begin to take slow sips. He just smiled.

"Wow, so cute." Sophie rolled her eyes. Lilith handed the cup back to her boyfriend.

"Who invited you?" Lilith said rudely.

"Lilith, come on let's just watch the game." Dirk tried to tell her.

"No!" Lilith argued.

"Wow, can't handle your girl Dirk?" Sophie smirked.

"He doesn't need to _handle_ me. But obviously someone needs to handle you, you little bitch!" Lilith said, causing some heads to turn. They all began whispering.

"Girls, please be quiet." Dustin interfered this time.

"I don't know who you're calling a bitch emo girl!" Sophie argued.

"Don't. Fucking. Call me that. I'll beat the crap out of you, and by the way I signed up for basketball. Guess I'll be seing your ugly ass around a lot huh?" Lilith said angrily, causing Sophie to get up, tears filling her eyes, and leave the stadium.

"Lilith!" Dirk said.

Lilith shrugged her shoulders, "She started it."

"I have to find her." Dirk said.

"What? So you're leaving her for me?" Lilith said.

"No, it's not like that. Look, I'll explain later, I just have to go right now." He said, giving her a long kiss before running off.

Lilith sighed, "I can't believe he just did that!"

"Kissed you, or ran off?" Dustin joked.

"Not in the mood." Lilith put up a hand, silencing him.

:

Angela smiled as she watched Meadow staring at her boyfriend during the football game. They really were a good match.

"WOOH! Go SimHawks! Yeah! Yeah! Go SimHawks." Tosha cheered. They were a point ahead of the other team.

"Sssh, not yet." Ivy hissed.

They coach called in for a break after they made yet another score. It was half-time now, and the girls all went to the middle of the field to cher.

Meadow was on the top of the pyramid of course, but Angela was right next to her on the top. At first Tosha had been upset about that since her and Meadow were best friends they had always been on the top together, but since she liked Angela so much, she let it sly.

"Bring on the challenge, and bring on the fight.

So, go, fight, win tonight." Meadow cheered.

"Go, fight, win tonight.

So, bring on the challenge and bring on the fight." Angela repeated after her.

"So, go, fight, win tonight." Ivy said.

"So, go, fight, win tonight." Tosha ended it.

"Go! Go! Go SimHawks!" They all said.

The crowd cheered for them and Angela noticed a boy with dark skin and a cute smile staring at her. She blushed as they all got off the pyramid and the guys finished off the game.

"I saw that." Tosha whispered in a taunting voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Angela said, rolling her eyes.

"He's cute, go for it." Tosha pushed.

"Sssh, they're about to start again." Angela said, avoiding the subject. He was cute, but was she ready yet?

The game was hard, and the SimHaws were losing by just one point. But in the last few seconds, they made it through, leading their team to victory!

"WOOOH!" Everyone cheered, even the people in the crowd.

Meadow ran over to George, leaping into his arms and he hugged her tightly. Tosha went to go talk to some random guy for the football team, but Angela just stayed there, letting out a small sigh. As the crowd left, Angela grabbed her cheer-leading bag, about to leave when a light hand tapped her.

"Hi." The same boy that was staring at her said.

"Oh um, hi." Angela smiled.

"You're Angela Pleasant right?" He said, and Angela nodded.

"Yeah I think you were in my math class last year. You have pretty eyes." He said smoothly, but a little breathless since they had been running so much.

Angela laughed, "Thanks. Um, what's your name again?"

"Ricky, Ricky Cormier." He smiled.

"Well nice talking to you." She said, about to leave again. Hear heart was racing and she thought it would just be best to leave. She honestly didn't want to get caught up in another guy so soon.

He chuckled, "I can't even get a number?"

Angela bit her lip and smiled before turning back toward him, "Well see at your next game if you're worthy enough." Yup, she was totally flirting. So much for not getting caught up in another guy.

He laughed, "Alright then. I'll prove myself worthy. Nice talking to you, I have to get back to my team." And with that he ran off.

Angela smiled, that definitely helped her get her mind off of Dustin for a little bit.

"Hey Angela! Come on, we're walking home!" Lilith said, and Angela sighed, "Alright!"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: OMG so my computer is pissing me off! It keeps saying it has no battery even though it's charging! Wah! I think I need a new battery. But it just sucks because it can shut down on me whenever, even during the middle of me writing a story. Anyways, didn't mean to rant. Here it is :D

Chilling- Chapter 8

Mary-Sue was at work. She sighed as she answered the fifth telephone call that day. Since Sims Broadcasting Network was also in charge of the commercials that sold expensive items, she had to answer the telephone whenever someone wanted to purchase an item. Putting on an act she smiled, "Hello this is Pleasant View Company, what would you like to buy today?"

She rolled her eyes when she heard Dina on the phone. She had never really liked the girl much and although the Goth family really wasn't much of her business, she felt that Dina was using the old man. She ordered about 5 things.

"Thank you for buying. That will be 200 dollars plus shipping." Mary replied in a bored tone.

"Ok!" Dina said cheerfully.

From the other room she could hear Marissa Bendett reading from the script one last time. Mary sighed, that townie was nowhere near as good as she was, but she tried not to let it get to her. She fixed some files with a poker face when her boss walked through the door with someone. Mary stood up, "Hello boss."

"Hi, now look I'm sure you're still upset with the demotion but, I have gotten you to attend another job to help script the talk shows." The boss said with a tiny smile.

"I thought Benjamin Long was already doing that." Mary said.

"We fired him. We decided to get someone else and we have a very special guy to help you out. He lives in Blue Water Village but he's staying out in Pleasant View on a business trip. He owns a large mansion and two community lots. Well hey, let me stop talking. Mary, this is Malcolm Landgrab." Her boss said.

Mary smiled, she had heard a lot about this guy. She just hoped that he wasn't too stuck up or anything, "Nice to meet you."

He shook her hand, "You too, so should we get to work right away?"

Mary took a look at the paper work she had just finished, "Yeah, sure."

:

Angela and Lilith were walking home together since their dad and mom were at work. Silence filled the air as Lilith blasted her punk/rock music.

"Lilith can you turn that thing down?" Angela complained.

Lilith rolled her eyes, "Shut up! This is my favorite part."

Angela groaned, "Whatever."

Once the song ended Lilith put her earphones away, noticing that they were just passing Dirk's house, "Hey let's pay Dirk a visit."

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "Alright."

They both headed over there and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, a coughing Mortimer stepped out. You could tell that he was close to death, and Lilith and Angela gave a frown, "Hi Mr. Goth. Is Dirk here by any chance?"

Mortimer coughed, "Y-yes, he's in the backyard playing some football with Alexander. Y-you know it's almost the little boys birthday. I hope Dina can take some time out of her busy shopping life to come- he sighed- I wish that... never mind."

They both gave a sad smile. They knew that he wanted so badly for Bella to come back. They wished she could come back too. She was like the queen of Pleasant-view and everyone admired her. But Lilith and Angela were very unsure of what to say. After a few moments of silence, one of the twins talked.

"Thanks." Lilith said, turning to walk away. Angela stayed there though, "Sir, are you ok?"

Mortimer smiled, "I'm just fine Angela, don't worry about me."

Angela gave him a pat on the back, "Ok, hope you feel better."

Lilith rolled her eyes at the girls kind act, "Do you always have to act like a little angel?"

Angela shoved her, "Come on let's just go see your little boyfriend."

As they arrived in the backyard they noticed the beautiful blue and pink flowers, the tall trees, and a smiling little boy playing football with Dirk. Lilith waved, "Um, hey Dirk."

Dirk gave a small smile as he caught the ball, "Hey."

"Hi Lilith! Hi Angela! Did you know that Lucy and I are having our birthday at the- the ball hits him in the face- OUCH!" Alexander says. Lilith tried not to laugh as she made her way over there.

"Sorry!" Dirk said.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Let's keep playing." Alexander replied, rubbing his eye a little. Lilith gave him a small pat on the head.

"Anyways, Lucy's birthday is on the same day as mine, so we decided that we'd have our birthday party at my house. I hope you guys will come!" Alexander said eagerly, catching the ball this time.

"Awe, that's so cute! For sure they will be the golden couple of Pleasant-view." Angela blurted out.

Alexander made a face, "Eww! I mean Lucy's just a friend, and she's too much of a prankster for me. She doesn't even like science, or playing the piano. Can you believe that?"

Lilith rolled her eyes, "Watch all of that change a week after the party." They all laughed.

"So Dirk...is Sophie alright?" Lilith asked, gritting her teeth.

He sighed, "Yeah, she's fine. It's just that, when she was in middle school people used to call her ugly all the time so she gets really hurt about it. I went out with her in the 6th grade and she hasn't been ok since the break up. I would love for you guys to both be friends."

Lilith gave a disgusted face, "No way!"

Dirk sighed, "Please...for me?"

Angela chuckled in the background when she heard Lilith sigh and finally say, "Fine!"

Dirk smirked, catching the ball again, "Hey buddy, why don't you go practice the piano?"

Alexander nodded, "Ok. Nice seeing you guys!"

"You too!" Angela and Lilith said at the same time.

"So do you guys want to chill in my room?" Dirk asked.

Angela and Lilith shrugged their shoulders, "Sure."

:

Dirk had a mini fridge in his room with all kinds of snacks. While Alexander played the piano downstairs, they all ate a bag of chips and began talking.

"Do you like Cassandra as a mother?" Angela asked suddenly.

He nodded, "Yeah, she's cool...but she'll never replace my old mom you know?"

"Yeah I get you. Do you think that Dina is a good mom to Alex?" Lilith said, using her nickname for Alexander.

Dirk sighed, "No, not really. And I think the old man just married her so that someone could take care of him, but she's never around. She's always shopping. I want to say something so badly but Cassandra tells me to just keep it to myself."

"I hope that lady dies by flies." Lilith said in anger.

"Lilith! You never wish that on anyone." Angela lectured.

Lilith scoffed, "Have you met me?"

"Unfortunately." Angela muttered.

"What was that you two faced little-"

"Alright you two cut it out." Dirk said, rolling his eyes. He couldn't understand why they fought so much. Then again, they were total opposites.

"Hey Angela, who was that boy you were talking to today?"

"She was talking to a boy other than Dustin?" Dirk teased.. Angela laughed and shoved him a little.

"Shut up! And oh, it was no one really. Just another guy on a football team." Angela said, now staring at the bedspread.

"Are you sure about that?" Lilith asked in questioning tone.

"Well, I think he likes me but I don't know. I couldn't even give him my number. It's just too soon to move on." Angela said.

Lilith scoffed, "Too soon to move on? Angela you and Dustin have been broken up for 1 year and a week now. I would say it's time to move on."

Angela sighed, "But it didn't feel like 1 year to me, just one week. That whole year I thought of how I could get him back."

"What's the guys name?" Dirk asked.

"Ricky...Ricky Cormier. Know anything about him?" Angela asked, continuing to eat her chips.

Dirk shrugged, "Kind of. He's in my AP Simlish class. I heard he's one of the smartest guys on the football team. Not that, that's really saying much. And when I talk to him he seems pretty chill. He used to play baseball, and he's maxed all of his creativity, but he doesn't really like art."

"Wow, he sounds cute!" Lilith said jokingly, and Dirk glared at her.

"But not cuter than you babe." Lilith said quickly, causing Dirk to smile.

"Well he sounds great...But I still don't know. We'll see. Maybe I shouldn't date my sophomore year though." Angela said.

"You're a cheerleader Angela, you're going to date someone. Whether it be some jerky football player that I have to beat up because he screws you over, or some really nice dork that I have to put up with until I become an adult." Her sister said, making them all laugh.

"Wow...you guys are actually capable getting along? How come you can't do that all the time?" Dirk said a bit surprised.

They both shrugged and at the same time they said, "We go on and off."

"Wow! Is that a twin thing?" He said, but they didn't answer this time, they just started laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I'm going to try and update all of my stories today, because I don't know when I'll be able to get on a computer again. This chapter might be a little short compared to the other ones but, well see. Anyways, here it is, hope you enjoy. Oh but one other thing, if you freaking LOVE the sims, go on youtube and watch the Pleasant view Series and it's really good! Ok two other things, I know Daniel has actually never met Dirk, but let's just say in my story that he does ok? Ok, now go ahead and read it ahaha.

Hiding- Chapter 9

Daniel had finally been promoted to coach and he couldn't help but smile as he coached the little kids soccer team. They were doing a practice run just 1 week before their big game.

"Come on, faster you guys! Get open Chloe!" Daniel yelled. As the coaching went on he heard his phone beep.

"Who could be calling right now?" He muttered to himself, answering the phone.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey." He heard Kaylnn's hoarse voice through the phone. It sounded as if she had been crying.

He sighed, "What is it Kaylnn?"

"I've decided that I'm not going to have it deleted, I'm going to keep it. And I want us to raise the baby together." She said in almost a whisper, causing the phone to drop from Daniel's hand. He loved Kaylnn, but was he ready to let go of Mary-Sue and take care of yet another baby with yet another woman?

:

Angela checked the clock, it was already 5, "Hey, we should get going."

"Right, ok well I'll see you later Dirk. Tell Alex I said bye." Lilith said, giving Dirk a small peck on the lips.

"Alright, nice seeing you two." Dirk said, waving goodbye.

Lilith and Angela headed downstairs, saying bye to Mortimer and a silent bye to Alexander, though he didn't notice because he was busy playing the piano. They walked home, not really saying much to each-other as they got there. On each block they saw different houses, and watched the cars pass by. Angela was admiring how beautiful Pleasant-view was, and Lilith was admiring some of the really flashy cars that people had (most of them were heading downtown).

It only took them 5 minutes to get home, "Mom and Dad still aren't home?"

Angela turned to Lilith, "No, I think dad gets home later tonight since he took a double shift."

"Oh, alright then." Lilith said, plopping on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Order some pizza." Lilith told Angela.

"Why can't you do it? And would it kill you to say please?" Angela asked.

Lilith rolled her eyes at the response, "I'm a little busy Angela."

Angela scoffed, "You're so lazy! Fine, I'll go order the pizza. Let me just look for moms credit card."

Lilith shooed her away as she switched through stations on the TV.

:

Angela entered the bedroom, she noticed the credit card right on the nightstand where it had always been. Reaching to get it, she missed by an inch and the card slipped under the bed. Angela sighed, bending down to pick it up when she saw something under the bed.

She grabbed the credit card, and the paper. Expect it wasn't a paper, it was pamphlet.

_**Come escape your worries and live in BlueWaterVillage. We have tons of **_

_**new shopping districts, and many people have started their own home business.**_

_**BlueWaterVillage is a hardworking community and we encourage you to come.**_

Angela gasped after reading it. What was this doing under her parents bed? Was the family moving?

"Angela! What's taking so long, didn't you find the-"

"Lilith! I think we're moving to BlueWaterVillage!" Angela blurted out quickly.

Lilith gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

With a small sigh escaping her lips, she walked over to Lilith and showed her the pamplet.

"This can't be right." Lilith said angrily.

"Why else would she have something like that?" Angela said.

"I don't know, maybe she's going away on a business trip...but just to make sure, we should look in her room for more stuff." Lilith said, her curious eyes wandering around the room. What other things hand't her parents told her?

"We can't do that" Angela exclaimed.

"Don't you want to find out what's going on with mom and dad?" Lilith asked.

Angela sighed, "Of course I do."

"Ok then, stop being a baby and help me look." Lilith said, and eventually Angela gave in and helped her look.

:

"Wow, working with you has truly been a pleasure. I didn't know we had so much in common Mr. Landgrab." Mary smiled as they finished up their work. It was crazy how their interests matched so well together. It made it even easier for them to work on the script.

He smiled, "Please, call me Malcom."

"Ok...Malcom." Mary felt her heart flutter. It almost felt like the first time she had met Daniel. She quickly shook that thought out of her head though. She had barely met this guy, she couldn't be thinking things like this. No, he was just a good partner to work with.

"So should we pick this up tomorrow?" He asked.

Mary nodded, "Sure thing."

"Ok, nice working with you Mary. You are very excellent at what you do. Your husband must be proud." He replied with a smile.

Mary sighed, she didn't even want to think of Daniel right now, "Yeah...yeah I guess."

Once he left she quickly gathered the papers and handed them to her boss, "Here is the script sir."

"Thanks. And can you maybe stick around, give Marissa a few tips?" The boss said.

"Apparently I'm the one that needs tips from her. I'll see you tomorrow sir." Mary replied coldly. As she walked passed the blonde haired girl she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She just didn't know how Marissa got the spot.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I don't really know if anyone's still reading this story but, I'm enjoying writing this too much to stop so here it is.

Confession- Chapter 10

Angela and Lilith looked around in search for something, anything that would give them more clues as to what was going on with the family.

"Forget it! There's nothing here." Angela whined.

"Just a few more minutes to make sure." Lilith protested, and Angela quietly began looking around in the nightstand and closet.

"A-Angela...I think I found something. Come here!" Lilith said shakily.

Angela walked over there, noticing a bunch of papers in Lilith's hands. She read the top part of the paper.

"Divorce Sheet?" Angela said, wanting to cry. But Lilith had beaten her to it. She had never seen Lilith cry, not even when she got hurt. This was so brand new to her. Angela knew that as much as she wanted to cry she needed to stay strong for her sister.

"H-How c-can they be getting a divorce?" Lilith said, her tears turning into anger rather quickly. She balled up the divorce paper and threw it on the floor, storming out of the room.

"Lilith where are you going?" Angela called out.

"To clear my mind. Don't wait up!" Lilith said, slamming the door and leaving Angela alone to wait for her parents to come home.

:

Mary began driving home when she got a call from her 'husband'. She rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath as she answered the phone, "What do you want?"

Daniel sighed over the phone, "M-Mary...she's keeping it."

Mary didn't know what to do as she continued driving, she felt like she couldn't breathe, "W-What are you going to do?"

Silence.

Mary angrily hung up and put her phone back in her purse as she parked in her driveway. She couldn't believe this. So now what? She thought to herself. As the door to her house opened she noticed Angela sitting there, tears in her eyes.

"Honey! My angel what's wrong?" Mary said, quickly running to her daughter. She held Angela in her arms but Angela squirmed away. This wasn't like her.

"Lilith knows, and so do I." She replied harshly.

"Know what honey?" Mary said, almost dreading what would come next.

"We know you and dad are getting a divorce! I went to go use your credit card to order some pizza and we saw the sheet. I thought you guys loved each other. W-Why wouldn't you tell me? I-I don't-"

"Honey...things are more complicated than you think ok? Just please, wait until your father gets home and we can tell you and Lilith all about it." Mary said, trying to calm her daughter down.

"But mom, that's the problem. There is no Lilith and I. Lilith left just a short while ago. I don't know where she went, she just said don't wait up." Angela said, tears streaming down her eyes.

"I'm sure she will be back ok? Just don't panic." Mary said, hugging her daughter. She wanted to cry herself but she knew that she couldn't.

:

Lilith was running as fast as she could to Dirk's house. She knew that somebody would question her since she had already been there today. The doorbell rang and she was surprised to see that it was Dina standing there. She was wearing expensive new clothes and holding a really nice looking cellphone in her hand.

"Hi Mrs. Goth- She cringed- Um, may I speak to Dirk?" Lilith asked, trying to be polite.

"Kay, kay I'll go get him." She said, as she started texting on her cellphone. Lilith rolled her eyes at the sight, this girl was way too young for Mortimer. Several seconds later, Dirk came down the stairs, surprised to see Lilith.

"Thanks Dina." Dirk said, as she closed the door.

"Um, hey." Lilith said awkwardly.

"As much as I appreciate the company, what are you doing here?" Dirk asked, a bit confused. She had already seen him enough today.

Lilith leaped into his arms, "I need you."

Dirk let out a nervous laugh and gave her a kiss, "What are you talking about babe?"

"Tomorrow...after Alexander and Lucy's birthday party. I'm going to run away. Will you come with me?" Lilith asked anxiously.

"What? Why?" Dirk said, taken by surprise. He hadn't expected her to ask him that.

"I think my parents are splitting up. And I don't want to have to chose. Maybe we could move to Strange Town, we can grow old there and have kids. Please!" Lilith begged, pleading with her eyes.

Dirk sighed, "Lilith...my home is here. I can't just leave!"

Lilith was taken back by this. She took a few steps away from him, "You don't love me do you?"

Dirk tried to grab her arm, but she slapped it away, "Lilith, I love you. I love you so much but, I can't leave Pleasantview. My life is meant to be here, and so is yours. Please, just stay here."

Tears rolled down Lilith's eyes, "Dirk...if you can't sacrifice your perfect little life in Plesantview for me, than you don't want to be with me."

"Lilith...are you breaking up with me?" He said, his eyes starting to get watery.

"I guess so...I-I have no other choice. If you loved me, you would have said yes in a heartbeat. Maybe it was a mistake ever asking you." Lilith said, running off.

"Lilith! Come back!" She could hear him calling her, but she continued to run. She couldn't believe that she had just broken up with Dirk. She loved him so much...but it seemed like he didn't love her. He was too worried about how perfect things were going, and what other people thought. She wanted someone who didn't care about those things to go with her. Someone who appreciated her, for just being her. And she knew just the person. With a new kind of feeling, she sprinted to his house, despite the pain in her stomach, or the increase of temperature she felt coming from her body, she kept running.

:

Angela sat there, she had no one to call. She couldn't call Dustin because they weren't even really talking much. She couldn't talk to Meadow, Tosha, Ivy, or any of the cheerleaders because they wouldn't understand. Her only other friend was Dirk, and she didn't want to call him. So she just sat there, watching her mother carry on as if nothing ever happened. A couple minutes later the door opened and she was half-expecting it to be Lilith. But it wasn't it was her dad.

Angela looked at him with anger, not even bothering to say hi. Mary walked over to Daniel, "She knows...and we need to explain everything to her. The truth."

Daniel sighed, looking at Angela. Angela just scoffed at him, "I can't believe you dad! I can't believe you would hide this from me!"

"Ok Angela...have a seat. We need to explain things to you." Daniel said, sorrow in his eyes. Angela was nervous. She played with her fingers as she took a seat next to them.

Daniel sighed, "Angela...your mother and I, we fell out of love a long time ago. Your mother was always working and we hardly communicated with each other. I talked to her about it, and she always said she was sorry, but work was important. She always told me she would make it up to me, but she never did. And now, thinking back on it, I can't blame her for loving her job, but she always took things to far you see?"

Angela took a deep breath, knowing there was so much more to this, "Go on."

"Well...I started sleeping with the maid and-"

"YOU WHAT? DAD!" Angela whined.

"I know honey, I know but please, let me finish the story. I started sleeping with the maid and I soon fell in love with her. She loved me for being me, and she didn't put her job before me." Daniel finished, letting Mary take over from there.

"Well one day was the hardest for me as you know. I went to work and the boss told me that I was being replaced by Marissa Bendett, and so I got demoted. I was devasted, tears kept rolling down my eyes and I came home early. I wanted to run into Daniel's arms...but I couldn't because there I saw him...sleeping with the maid- tears started to roll down her eyes- I knew it was practically my fault but I was still angry. So we decided to get a divorce. We were going to tell you guys on Sunday after church, but you already found out. So see, your father and I...we just can't be together." Mary said softly.

Angela began crying again, "B-but you can fix this! Sometimes people cheat and they are forgiven! Dad can promise not to do it again, and we can go back to the way things were."

Mary sighed, "It's not that easy honey...Kaylnn's pregnant."

Angela gasped, not being able to take all of this in she said,"I-I need to go to my room right now. I can't deal with this! I just got my life. I just started making something of myself. I just started learning to move on. And Lilith and I...we were becoming friends! Now all of the sudden things are getting changed? I hate you dad! I hate you!"

Daniel tried calling after Angela but she ignored him and started going upstairs. Daniel began crying, and Mary just went to her room, sad with the whole scene. She didnt' know when Lilith would be back, but she knew that it would be even crazier, and Angela would tell her everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Here goes nothing I guess. Oh and I just found out that Will Wright didn't make the Sims 3 (that would explain a lot, nothing against it I just don't like it as much as the sims 2 personally). And so far I don't anyone in this story, not even Chloe (the one Daniel was yelling out during their soccer practice, she's a townie, look it up if you want).

Broken Promise- Chapter 11

Lilith ran as fast as she could, her feet were sore. She was tired, and hungry, but she finally arrived at Dustin's house. She rang the doorbell patiently and Brandi stepped out with a warm smile, holding her baby Beau in her arms.

"Hi sweety, come on in. You're just in time. Beau's having his birthday today!" Brandi said excitedly, despite her tired eyes and aching back.

"Oh um, ok." Lilith said awkwardly. She stepped in the small house and immediately started feeling sorry for them.

"Can I get you anything? We have some juice and cookies." She offered, but Lilith shook her head.

"No, I'm alright. Um, is Dustin here by any chance?" Lilith asked, and the woman's face immediately tensed up.

"Yeah he's here. I made him study for a little while. You know, I don't understand why that kid can't try hard and make a good effort every once in a while! It's sickening. I hope Beau turns out better." She said angrily, and Lilith wanted to roll her eyes at the comment.

"He's not that bad Brandi...he's been trying a lot harder in his classes. Could you call him out?" Lilith said. Ok so she was lying about him trying harder in his classes, but she couldn't help but defend her best friend.

Brandi sighed, "Sure honey...DUSTIN!"

A couple seconds later and he still hadn't heard her.

"For the love of Will Wright...DUSTIN BROKE!" Brandi screamed, causing him to open the door.

"What mom! Oh...hi Lilith." Dustin said, turning his eyes towards her.

Lilith smiled and waved, "Hey."

"Ok you guys, since you're here, let's all gather around for Beau's birthday." Brandi smiled.

They both gathered around, smiling at the little boy as he blew the candles out. Brandi then set him on the floor. He wiggled a little, and spun in the air. And he became a child! He was adorable to say the least. He had blonde hair like his father's, white skin, and beautiful eyes, not to mention a charming smile.

"WOOOH!" They cheered. The boy ran to go get some cake, and Brandi sat down in a chair, feeling super tired, "Guess I'm going to need a bigger house."

Dustin rolled his eyes, "So did you need something? Or did you come for Beau?"

"No, I-I wanted to talk to you. Outside..." Lilith said, trying to avoid the curious stare coming from Dustin's mom.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, let's go."

:

Angela laid in her room, crying her eyes out. She ignored the knocks on the door, knowing that nothing would make her feel better. She slid off her bed, got on her knees and started praying.

_Will Wright, why did this have to happen to me?_

_Isn't there some way that mom and dad can stay together?_

_Is this really it?_

But she had to stop praying. She couldn't breathe right now, and her sadness was turning into more and more anger. She wanted to just pick everything up in her room and slam it into the pink colored walls. She had no one to call...wait, maybe she did. Who's one person who would understand what she's going through. Her own sister! Angela picked up her phone and sent her sister a text message.

Wherever you are, I hope you come home soon. I found out some very shocking news, and I need to tell you. So please...please come back. - Angela

:

Lilith and Dustin were finally outside when her eyes started watering again, "Ok s-so here's the thing...I want to runaway. Well I was thinking we could runaway actually."

Dustin scratched his head, "Runaway? Why?"

"Does it matter why? - She drew a deep breath- Look...my parents are splitting up and I just don't want to have to choose between them. I just want to leave. I'm going to be an adult one day, I can make it on my own." Lilith said.

"So you're just going to runaway from your problems? That doesn't sound like you." Dustin argued.

Lilith sighed, "I just need to get away. Would you go with me?"

Dustin had to think. It didn't feel right to runaway, but he could understand where she was coming from. He thought back to all of the times when his mother yelled at him, the time when his mother hit him. He thought of when his dad died, and how her new son would be raised, "Alright, I'm in."

"Really?" Lilith smiled, and he nodded.

"My mom would be better off without me. Now she only has one child to focus on. Well, until she has her next baby. But where are we going to go, and when?" Dustin asked.

"We're going to sneak away after Lucy and Alexander's birthday. You did get invited didn't you?" Lilith said.

Dustin shook his head, "Nope, I'm not exactly friends with the Goth family or anything. It wouldn't make senes for them to invite me."

Lilith sighed, "Alright well let's meet up at Wright Lane ok?"

Dustin nodded, "Sounds like a plan, and where are we headed to?"

"StrangeTown." Lilith smiled.

Dustin rolled his eyes, "StrangeTown, really? Isn't that where all the aliens and stuff are?"

Lilith laughed a little, "I don't know, but we can't go to Vernonville, there's too much drama there."

Dustin shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you have a point. Alright, let's do it."

Lilith suddenly hugged him, "Thanks."

Slowly he hugged her back, feeling the warmth of her skin on his, "Uh yeah, no problem. I just have one question though."

"What?" Lilith said.

"Does Dirk know about this?" Dustin asked, and immediately Lilith's face hardened.

"I asked Dirk to come with me...he didn't want to. He said his home is in Pleasantview. So screw him, we...broke up." Lilith said, staring at the grass now.

Dustin didn't know how to react, "Um, alright then...see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." Lilith waved, and then made her way home.

:

The clock seemed to tick by painfully slow as Angela laid there. She finally heard the door to her house open and she ran downstairs, guessing that it was Lilith, and she had guessed right. There Lilith was, panting a little.

"Um, what happened to you?" Angela asked curiously, eyeing Lilith up and down.

"I just went for a short run." She lied.

Angela grabbed her arm, "Well come, I have lots to tell you."

:

"Kaylnn's PREGNANT! But how do we know that it's dad's baby?" Lilith schreeched.

Angela hissed at her, "Quiet down. Yes...she's pregnant and that's why mom and dad can't be together. And that's easy, you see dad and Kaylnn have been wo-hooing for a month now. And Kaylnn has only wo-hooed Don once, which was when she was a maid for him like a year ago, she would have had his baby already. Ugh, I just can't believe this."

"So do you know anything about the pamphlet?" Lilith asked.

Angela nodded, "Well...she didn't tell me but I'm guessing after the split she wants to move to BlueWaterVillage...What are we going to do?"

Lilith wanted to tell Angela of her plan to run away but she knew that Angela would try to stop her, "I don't know Angela...I really don't know."

"Ok but...just promise me one thing Lilith...that you'll stay here, that you're be here for me every step of the way. I know we fight...a lot. And if I had any other sister with me I probably wouldn't ask you-"

"Gee, thanks." Lilith said sarcastically.

Angela rolled her eyes, "The point is, we're sisters, and we're the only two people we know who know what it feels like to go through something like this right now. So we have to stick together, promise?"

Lilith sighed, how could she make a promise like that when she was planning to run away? But she didn't want to hurt Angela's feelings, "Um, yeah sure, promise."

"Great." Angela smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: For those who are reading this, I hope you're enjoying it. Oh and tell me what you think :)

Decisions- Chapter 12

Angela woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It would have been a peaceful morning if it weren't for all of the tension building up in the house. She took in a deep breath as she went to the bathroom to fix herself up. She decided to go ahead and put a little bit of eye-shadow on, as well as some lip-gloss since she did plan on going out today. She dressed herself in a pink dress with brown sandals. Wow, I really need some new clothes. She thought to herself. She went downstairs to see her parents wrapping up gifts. Oh shoot, she almost forgot about Lucy and Alexander's birthday.

"Morning...where's Lilith?" Angela asked quickly, searching around for her.

"She left for her counseling class, she should be back in about an hour." Mary replied, putting the finishing touches on Lucy's birthday gift. The box was a sparkling pink with tons of other colors splashed on it. It resembled that of a rainbow.

"Did you guys get a gift for Alexander?" Angela asked curiously.

They both shook their heads, "Nope, just Lucy. Did you get a gift for Lucy? She is your cousin after all."

Angela nodded, she had bought her a charm bracelet a while back, knowing her birthday would come up, "Yeah I did, but hey, my friends invited me to go to the mall. I should be back in time for the party, and I'll get Alexander something from all of us. I need like 200 simoleons"

Daniel gasped, "Why so much money?"

Angela stopped herself from rolling her eyes and with a puppy dog face she said, "I need new clothes."

Daniel sighed, taking the cash out of his wallet, "Fine...here you go but you better buy some clothes that are worth that much money. Not those short skirts that shouldn't cost more than 10 simoleons."

Angela didn't even laugh though, "Ok."

Daniel smiled, "If you don't mind though, can you wait an hour or two since the party is at night time? We want to dicuss something with you."

Angela swallowed the large lump in her throat, "Um, yeah sure."

Her phone beeped, it was Meadow. She answered it, "Hey Meadow, what's up?"

:

"So are you getting along with your sister well?" The counselor, Ivy asked.

Lilith shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, I guess. We haven't been fighting as much."

"And have you thought about taking that makeup off yet?" She asked softly.

Lilith scoffed, "Mam, my makeup is who I am. It's MY way to express myself, not just some rebellious act."

"So you're not just trying to get your parents to pay more attention to you Lilith?" She raised an eyebrow.

Lilith sighed, "Maybe at first I was...but afterwards it just, grew on me. I really don't care if they pay more attention to Angela anymore...I can take care of myself. I don't need mommy and daddy to hold my hand."

"I see...so how are things with your boyfriend?" She asked as the clock ticked by extreemely fast.

Lilith didn't even want to talk about it, she sighed again, "We...we're done."

"You two broke up? Why?" She asked. Lilith knew that she couldn't tell the lady the real reason so she shrugged her shoulders, "We just don't have as much in common as I thought."

"So who do you think understands you out of all your friends?" She asked, writing some words down on her little notebook.

Lilith shrugged her shoulders, "Well...Angela understands me to a point. I mean, she gets how I am but she doesn't, I know it doesn't really make sense...I guess what I mean to say is, she tries to understand, but she just doesn't get my whole personality, and why I don't care about the same things she does, like being popular, and getting straight A's. But I guess the person who understands me the most would be Dustin...He's always there for me, he's my best friend."

"I see, and isn't that Angela's ex?" She questioned, and Lilith nodded.

"Yeah, they broke up because he didn't think that she understood him enough, which I completely understand. I know him better than she does. But then again, even though people say that they were childhood friends, it was actually him and me who were childhood friends. I mean Angela and Dustin had the same classes, but she never really talked to him much, probably because my dad hates him." She replied.

"Do you ever wish that your boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend Dirk was like Dustin?" She asked.

Lilith had honestly never thought of it, "I don't know...No I guess. He's his own person, and I would never want him to change. I mean, I love Dirk I really do. But...after thinking about it, I couldn't remember the last time we shared the same interest. I was with him for so long, that I thought I could never be with anyone else, and since he put up with me...maybe I just thought it was love."

The lady smiled, "The time is up, come again tomorrow. I would really love to look into this some more, it seems like you're doing great though Lilith, keep it up, you're really maturing."

Lilith got up, "Thanks...bye."

And with that she started heading home. Since the counseling place was only a block away she arrived at home in ten minutes. The door opened and she saw her mom and dad, sitting with Angela.

"What's going on now?" Lilith said angrily.

"We were waiting for you Lilith, we need to talk, come over here." Mary said with a soft voice.

:

Lilith and Angela sat next to each other on the couch, while Mary and Daniel sat across from them.

"I know this divorce thing is hard...and I don't want to put anymore pressure on you guys. But, on Monday I am going to move to BlueWaterVillage. And I just want to know if you guys would rather stay with your father and Kaylnn, or with me. Your father's being nice and giving me some money to pay for the house." Their mother said with a shaky breath, refusing to cry.

It was then that they realized how strong she was.

"So what is it going to be? We will not be hurt by your answer I can assure you." Mary said.

Angela opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again. Lilith held her sisters hand tightly, she knew that she didn't need to make a decision, because she wouldn't be with either of them, but she wanted to help Angela make her decision.

"I'll go with you mom...does this mean that I'll have to go to a new school?" Angela said, trying not to cry.

Mary nodded and gave a sad smile, "Honey...if you want to stay here that's fine. I know how important it was for you to be a cheerleader, and I know that things are going so great for you guys. And this is not your guys' fault."

Lilith stood up, "Of course it's not our fault! It's you and dad's fault! We're just stuck in the middle of it."

"Lilith, stop!" Angela pleaded, but Lilith shook her head, "No! How could you guys do this to me, to Angela? AND IF KAYLNN WEREN'T PREGNANT, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"Lilith, lower your voice right now missy! We're all trying here, and you're making things worse!" Her father said strictly, causing Lilith to hush.

"I'm sorry I just...I don't understand, you guys were so in love...and now-" Lilith stopped in the middle of her sentence. Because she now realized that it is what it is, and there was nothing you could do expect live with it.

"I know honey, I know it's hard. But we have to get through this. Lilith, do you want to stay with your dad or me?" Mary asked again.

Lilith wanted to say no one but she saw that look on her sisters face, "You."

Mary smiled, "Ok great. Now Angela, you can go ahead and go shopping. Lilith, do whatever you want until the party."


	13. Chapter 13

**Lilith: Ahahaha no one's been reviewing your story**

**Me: Shut up! That's why Angela doesn't like you.**

**Angela: Hey! Don't bring me into this! I'm just an innocent little girl.**

**Lilith: No you're not! **

**Me: You guys...**

**Angela: You're just jealous because people actually like me.**

**Me: SHUT UP! Sorry for that, you know how Lilith and Angela can get. Anyways, enjoy the story and I'd love some feedback please! Oh and I don't own I'm Yours, that belongs to Jason Mraz. **

Hey You- Chapter 13

Angela walked to the mall and met up with her friends Tosha, Meadow, and Ivy, "Hey you guys!"

Meadow smiled, holding hands with her boyfriend, "Hey girlie! Ready to go to the mall?"

Angela smiled, "Yeah sure...um, your boyfriends coming with us?"

Meadow giggled, "No, that would be kind of weird. He's just meeting up with his friend."

"Yeah, speaking of which. There's one right now. Aye Ricky!" George yelled, grabbing the teenage boys attention.

Angela froze, Ricky was here? She shook it off, continuing to walk with her friends. George walked over to him, giving him a firm handshake and leading him back over to us.

"Hey, this is Ricky Cormier, awesome football player, but not better than yours truly." George said smoothly.

Ricky gave Angela a smirk, "Hey."

Angela looked past him though, "H-hi."

"Alright well, we have to go meet up with the guys. See you later babe." George said, walking over to give Meadow a kiss. Meadow pushed him away, "Um, hello, lip gloss."

Ricky laughed, "Dang!"

"Shut up Ricky! Or I'll tell little Angela here everything you told me about her yesterday." George smirked.

"Shut up!" He said seriously.

"Oh Angela! She's so pretty!" George mimicked.

Tosha, Meadow, and Ivy laughed while Angela just smiled. Ricky shoved George and they both started walking towards their friends.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you." Ivy said with a smirk. They all turned towards Angela, agreeing with her.

But Angela sighed, what was the use? She was going to be moving anyways, she couldn't stay with her dad and that maid, "Come on, let's go shopping."

Tosha gave her a frown though, "Come on, you know you like Ricky. What's the problem?"

Angela rolled her eyes, "I don't do long distance relationships alright?"

Now her friends were really interested, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...I'm moving you guys, to BlueWaterVillage." Angela said sadly.

"Oh my gosh!" They gasped.

Angela sighed, "Yeah well, I really don't want to talk about it. Let's just get some shopping done."

:

Dustin sighed as he laid on his bed, staring at the military camp pamphlet his mother had just given him five minutes ago, his brother Beau was playing outside with someone while his mother was eating birthday cake. He honestly couldn't wait to runaway, he needed to get out. And even if he didn't runaway wouldn't his mother just ship him off to military camp? As he was thinking this stuff, his mother knocked on his door.

He sighed, "What!"

Brandi opened the door, "I bought you some birthday cake."

"Shocker...who would have known you would have remembered that you had a teenage son?" Dustin said angrily.

Brandi placed the plate on the desk, "Look, I love you Dustin. But you're a bad kid and it needs to change. It was hard on all of us when Skip died! Why can't you just accept it and move on?"

"Why can't you!" Dustin yelled back angrily. But before his mother could talk he continued, "You go around and act like you're the perfect mother who is trying so hard. I'm the one working for you! Yeah, I may get bad grades, and I may be in a criminal career, but I'm trying here. And you never want to see that."

"Honey-"

"Forget it mom. For the love of Will Wright just stop acting like you care, you don't! You're nothing but a bitch! " Dustin spat, but he immediately felt sorry for it, because his mom started crying.

"M-mom...I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"What you said was true I guess...look, I'm just going to go take a bath. E-Enjoy the cake." She said, still crying. Dustin sighed, why did he have to go and open his big mouth?

He had an urge to call Lilith. She would understand. Truth be told he hadn't even thought about Angela...that was long over, and he just hoped that she was over him. Grabbing his cellphone he sighed, and gave Lilith a call.

:

"That is too cute!" Ivy said, eyeing the pair of shorts Angela was wearing.

"I don't know, do you think so?" Angela smiled, and they all nodded.

Meadow stepped out with a cute mini skirt and Angela squealed, "That is so cute!"

"Yeah well, I'll buy one for you too." Meadow said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Really, why?" Angela asked curiously.

"Well you are moving right?" Meadow said.

"Yeah." Angela said.

"Well then you need a gift, and you need to tell Ricky. I have a feeling he really likes you!" Meadow said, heading back to the dressing room.

"Why don't we call the boys and we can all walk around together?" Tosha said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ivy and Meadow agreed. Angela just laughed, she was really going to miss her friends.

:

Lilith was in her room, listening to some music from her mp3 player. She had always thought that she was so strong. But maybe it was her sister that was stronger because she couldn't even handle her parents separating like Angela did. Her phone began to beep so she lowered down her mp3 player and answered the call. She figured it was Dirk since he had been calling her a lot.

"What!" She hissed.

"Um, hey Lilith." She heard Dustin's voice.

"Oh, Dustin hey. Sorry, Dirk's been calling a lot so I just figured it was him." Lilith replied.

Dustin sighed, "No problem. Um, can we meet up somewhere?"

"Sure, for what?" Lilith asked.

"I just need to get shit off of my mind." Dustin said.

"Aww, you poor baby." Lilith teased, and Dustin laughed over the phone.

"Whatever, so you in?" Dustin asked.

"I already said sure. Where at though?" Lilith asked curiously.

"I don't know, let's go to the mall." Dustin said.

"Yeah whatever. See you in ten." Lilith said.

:

Angela and her friends met up with George and his friends as they walked around the mall. Meadow and George held hands the entire time while Angela talked to Tosha and Ivy.

"Hey Angela, do you want to go grab some lunch?" Ricky asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She turned to face him, "Um, sure I guess."

He smiled, "Ok let's go. Hey guys, we'll meet up with you later."

George winked at Ricky, "Alright dude."

Angela couldn't help but laugh. They made things so obvious. She walked with Ricky quietly and grabbed some lunch. They sat and ate.

"So um, how is everything?" Ricky asked nervously.

Angela sighed, "Not too well actually...but I'd rather not talk about it. How about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Same old, same old I guess."

Silence.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Ricky asked.

In a girly voice Angela joked, "Hmm, I love shopping!"

He laughed, causing Angela to smile.

"No, but um, besides that. I like writing, dancing, and fishing. I want to be a fishing boat captain when I get older. But don't tell anyone I've said that. What do you like to do for fun?" Angela said.

"Well, besides football I mostly play the guitar. I sing a little, and I want to be in a band when I get older." Ricky said, catching Angel's attention.

"That's really cool Ricky, what kind of music do you play?" Angela asked curiously, drinking some of the bottled water she had received.

"Well, I play rock, sometimes jazz. I usually write my own songs though and then try to find a tune from there." He answered.

"Would you sing me a song?" Angela asked with a goofy grin (hey, wouldn't you want a cute guy to sing you a song?)

He gave a nervous laugh, "Um, I'm not really that good at singing."

"I'm sure you sound fine." Angela pushed.

"Well alright then. Let's go near the fountain and I'll sing you something." He caved.

Angela smiled, "Yay!"

:

Dustin and Lilith arrived at the mall. Dustin started talking to her about his mother and everything that had went on as they started walking around.

"And then I called her a bitch. What the heck is wrong with me?" Dustin ranted.

Lilith patted his back, "It's ok dude. She'll get over it, you only told her the truth. I mean minus the bitch part, because. Though you probably could have been nicer to your mom, it's over now."

Dustin smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." Lilith shrugged.

"No really, thanks for everything. You've always been an amazing friend to me." Dustin said, and before comprehending what he was doing, he leaned in to kiss Lilith and she didn't bother to back away.

:

Angela stood there, waiting for Ricky to sing to him.

Ricky took a deep breath before singing, "Well you done, done, done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks. Now, I'm trying to get back. Before the cool done, run out I'll be giving it my bestest. And nothings going to stop us but divine intervention. I recken it's again my turn. To win some or learn some. But I wont, hesitate, no more, no more, this cannot wait, I'm sure."

Angela smiled as he finished up the song, red creeping to her face. She giggled a little and said, "thanks!" Then she gave a hug and from the corner of her eyes she saw something that she never thought she would. Dustin and Lilith kissing!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hey peoples. I'm back with another chapter. I'd like some feedback though you guys, I haven't gotten any reviews to know what you guys think of the chapter since chapter 5. And I really appreciate the ones that you guys have given me, but I would still like to know what you guys think. Oh well though, this story is coming to an end rather quickly. I might do a sequel, I have plenty of ideas for one but, we'll see.

Hate- Chapter 14

Angela was hurting more than she would ever tell anyone. She was over Dustin, but to know that they would go behind her back and do something like this was beyond her.

"Are you ok? Your face looks...pale." Ricky commented, snapping her out of her thoughts once again. She had almost forgot that he was standing right there. She cleared her throat a little.

"Um, y-yeah. I'm fine...Can you tell the girls that I'm going home?" Angela asked quickly.

Ricky frowned, "Did you not like the song?"

Angela quickly shook her head, "No, I loved the song Ricky! It was wonderful really. I just need to go home, it's been a long day you know?"

Ricky sighed, "Alright but um, I have something to ask you first."

Angela's heart was beating too fast for her liking, "W-What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, and suddenly Angela felt a bit guilty. She knew that Ricky liked her, but she just couldn't be with him. He was sweet, but she was moving, and honestly she needed to just be surrounded with friends. Not to mention the fact that she just didn't think long distance relationships were such a good idea. They never really worked out did they?

"Ricky...I would love to." Angela sighed, and he knew what was going to come next.

"But?" Ricky said, disappointment in his eyes.

"But I'm um, I'm moving Monday after-school, to BluewaterVillage. And I just, don't really do long distance relationships. I mean, Bluewater Village isn't too far from Pleasantview, but I just don't think it will work out. I'm really sorry." Angela said, her head down.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you but-"

"It's fine Angela. Um, I hope you have fun out there. Don't break too many hearts cutie." He said in a joking tone, giving her a small smirk.

Angela giggled, "I'm really going to miss you. See you later Ricky."

He waved, and started walking back into the mall.

:

Meanwhile Lilith and Dustin were still kissing. One quick kiss had turned into a full on make out session and Lilith and Dustin didn't even understand their feelings at the moment. When they pulled away, they both had a goofy grin on their face, but Lilith was the first to snap out of it.

"What the heck just happened?" Lilith said, pushing him away a little.

Dustin shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know I-I just-"

"Why, why me? Oh my gosh! We can never do that again. If Angela ever found out-"

"Too late for that." Angela interrupted, causing both Dustin and Lilith to gasp.

"Angela look I-"

"Save it. I don't care." Angela said angrily.

Dustin sighed, "Angela-"

"I said I don't care! I've moved on! I'm so happy for you two really!" Angela said, tears falling down her eyes.

"We weren't trying to hurt you Angela." Lilith said.

"Then why would you make out with my ex-boyfriend? You're such a bitch." Angela stated, shocked that the words came out from her own mouth. She was never one to curse. But she just couldn't help the word that had slipped out of her mouth.

A bitch..? Lilith's apologetic tone soon turned into an angry one.

"You know what Angela! Now you're just being stupid! You're so fake. You walk around here like you have everything together, and people wish they were likey you. But you're nothing. You're nothing to me, and obviously you're nothing to Dustin so get over it! Stop trying to get with someone who obviously doesn't love you back!" Lilith said, shoving her away.

Tears swelled up into Angela's eyes and Lilith immediately regretted her words.

"Angela-"

But it was too late, Angela had already ran off.

:

Hours Later

Angela was tired of spilling her tears and for once she was actually happy to be moving to Bluewater Village, she could finally get rid of her past, and just start fresh. Lilith was at home, in her room not wanting to talk to anyone. Angela had to admit, she felt guilty even though Lilith should not have kissed Dustin, knowing that she was still trying to get over him.

She sighed, she hadn't even grabbed Alexander a present but her mom said that she had it covered and that her new friend Malcom gave her some ideas of things she could build. She built a tiny robot, something Alexander would definitely like. Daniel was taking a quick shower since they were about to leave to the Goth family's house.

"So...is this Malcom guy just a friend?" Angela asked her mother, raising an eyebrow.

Mary let out a tiny laugh, "Of course honey. Nothing but a friend."

"Are you sure mom?" Angela asked seriously this time.

Mary sighed, "Honey...I'm sure. For the love of Will Wright I haven't even moved out yet."

"Speaking of which, I can't wait to move." Angela said.

Mary took a seat next to her, "Oh really? Why is that? I thought you were happy with your life here."

Angela huffed, "I was but...there's just so many things that I want to let go of and I can't. I think moving would really do me some good."

"Is this about Dustin? Honey, that was just one guy. The only reason it's hard to let go of him is because he was your first boyfriend and you really cared about him. I'm sure you guys can work it out and still be friends." Mary said, giving her daughter a small pat on the back.

Angela let tears roll down her face, "I love him though mom! Why doesn't he love me? A-And then he kissed Lilith!"

"No honey, I don't think you truly love him. Because if you love someone, you have to let them go. That's what I'm learning with your father. I love Daniel so much honey, but now it's time for him to let him go. I hope he is happy with Kaylnn, I really do. As for Lilith and Dustin kissing, I'm sure they didn't mean to hurt you're feelings, just like Daniel didn't mean to hurt mine." Mary replied.

Angela let out a tiny smile despite the tears, "Maybe you're right. Hey it's probably time to go, I'll go get Lilith."

Mary smiled, "Alright honey."

:

Lilith was in her room, sighing as she thought back to the kiss. After Angela had stormed off, she went to go after her when Dustin stopped her.

_"She probably needs time to cool off." Dustin said, gently touching Lilith's hand._

_Lilith felt her heart flutter, "I know...I just can't believe she said that. I mean what the fuck?"_

_Dustin sighed, "This is my fault, I'm sorry."_

_"Yeah...why did you kiss me?" Lilith asked him._

_"Because Lilith...I like you. I always have, but I didn't realize that it was anything more than friendship until now I guess. Think about it, even when I was with Angela it was you that I always went to when I needed someone to talk to. You've always been there for me. And if you don't feel the same I understand. Although, it might make us running away a little awkward." He said, joking at the end._

_Lilith laughed, "Leave it to you to make me laugh during something this serious."_

_Dustin smiled, "So...how do you feel about me Lilith? I need to know."_

_Lilith didn't know what to say, did she really like Dustin? She could._

_"Well...I think I could like you. And that's all I can say for right now Dustin. I don't know how I feel. But I do know that I really care about you." Lilith admitted, looking down on the ground._

_He grabbed her chin with his tiny finger, forcing her to look up at him, "That's all I need to know for right now."_

_"I-I have to go Dustin, see you at Wright Lane." Lilith said nervously. He smiled, "Alright."_

Interrupting her thoughts there was a knock on the door, and Lilith didn't bother saying anything. The door opened, and Lilith turned to see Angela. She sighed, "What do you want?"

Angela sighed, "Firstly...to apologize."

Lilith's head popped up, "Really?"

Angela took a seat on the bed, "Yes...I'm sorry I called you a bitch. I need to realize that Dustin doesn't love me, and if I really do love him like I think I do, I need to let him go."

Lilith sighed, "Well thanks...And I'm sorry about what I said too. Please believe me though, that kiss was not planned."

Angela tried to smile, "I know Lilith. Look, let's just leave this behind us. I'm trying to let go now. Anyways, we'll be moving to Bluewater Village where there will be tons of cute boys that I can talk about. But for now, let's get over to that party. We wouldn't want to miss little Lucy's birthday, and Alexander's of course."

Lilith sighed, she honestly didn't want to go as much as she loved those kids. She didn't want to talk to Dirk, "Alright let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: This is the LAST chapter. Can you believe it? There will be a sequel to this though. Oh and I was playing the sims and I noticed that even though they try and set Darren up with Cassandra, Darren also might like Brandi Broke. Omg and this guy is pregnant in strange town, I love playing for him. He's also gay. Yes I can be a Christian and still play for gay people! lol.

Birthday Party- Chapter 15

The Pleasant family arrived just in time to the Goth families house. Mary rang the door bell and Cassandra opened it a couple minutes later.

"Mary! Hey!" Cassandra said, giving her best friend a hug.

"Hey! We're all ready for the party. Right girls?" Mary said, looking to her children.

"Yup." They replied simply, and headed on into the house.

"Oooh, I see you've been decorating a little." Mary said to Cassandra with a smile. Cassandra smiled back, "Yup. Oh, you can put the gifts right over there." She pointed to a pile of gifts in the living room.

"Alright, thanks." Mary said.

:

Angela and Lilith split up and Daniel went to go talk to John Burb. Angela laughed when she saw Alexander and Lucy playing together. She put her small gift near the pile and went to go talk to them. Lucy looked adorable in her dress, and Alexander looked very mature in his tuxedo.

"Hey! You guys excited for the party?" Angela asked them, and they both nodded eagerly, and gave Angela a hug.

"I just want cake!" Lucy said in a loud tone. Angela rolled her eyes at her cousin, "Well in a few minutes, I'm sure we will be cutting the cake."

From the corner of her eye, she saw a couple of townies that were probably Alexander and Lucy's friends. Then she saw Dirk and Lilith talking, and Lilith didn't seem too happy. She turned her head away, not really wanting to hear what Lilith and Dirk were talking about. She noticed Mortimer sitting on the couch, his head down, and a disappointing look on his face. She took a seat next to him awkwardly, "Hey Mr. Goth. How's Dina?"

He sighed, "Dina's...alright. She's putting the finishing touches on the cake."

"Then what's the matter?" Angela asked him.

Mortimer let tears fall from his face, "Bella should have been here right now...she would have loved to see our son grow up I know it."

Angela gave him a sad smile, "If you love someone...you have to let them go."

Mortimer chuckled at what Angela had said, "Yeah, I've heard that time and time again child. But have you heard this one? If you're in love with someone, you fight for them no matter what?"

"No, actually I haven't...so I guess I'm not in love with him. Because I'm not willing to fight for him. It makes perfect sense." Angela said, muttering the last part.

"What was that dear?" Mortimer said, and Angela shook her head, "N-nothing sir. Anyways, I hope she comes back. I hope someone finds her."

"Yeah...me too. But it's a hopeless case." Mortimer sighed, and Angela gave him a pat on the back, knowing that he was right.

:

Lilith walked over to help Dina with the cake when someone tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned around to see that it was Dirk, and she couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked in his formal wear.

"Hey Lilith." He said with a smile.

"Um, hi." Lilith stated awkwardly, trying to hide a blush on her cheek.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked her.

"No, not really. Look, I meant what I said. We're really over Dirk. We just don't have enough in common." Lilith stated, and Dirk gave her a frown.

"All because you're being stupid and trying to run away from your problems?" Dirk said angrily, trying to be heard over the loud music.

"So now I'm stupid? Well you definitely don't deserve a girl who's stupid now do you Dirk? Just leave me alone." Lilith said angrily, pushing him out of the way.

"Lilith, that's not what I meant-"

"I said leave! Now!" Lilith yelled, earning attention from some of the little kids who were playing around.

Dirk sighed, "You'll regret this Lilith, we had something special."

"Not really. We were friends, we thought we could be more. Obviously we were wrong." Lilith said, hiding her tears, but Dirk didn't reply, he just walked away.

:

Several minutes later, everyone was gathered around the table. There were two cakes there. One for Alexander, one for Lucy. Everyone shouted and cheered for them, and Angela smiled when she saw Lucy and Alexander step on a tiny stool and blow out their candles.

"WOOOH!" Everyone cheered, and clapped their hands. Mary and Daniel watched eagerly as the two kids began to wobble their legs a little. They finally spun up in the air and became two beautiful teenagers.

Lucy turned out beautiful, with long thick, brown hair and big eyes. She wore a brown skirt, and a blue top. She had a pleasure aspiration which fit her well.

Alexander became an even bigger nerd, still wearing his same glasses. He had on khaki pants, and a blue vest with a white blouse under it. He received a knowledge aspiration (who would have guessed?)

"Happy birthday!" Lucy said to Alexander, then threw the cake at his face.

"Hey! Stop that!" Alexander chuckled, throwing some cake back at her. They started chasing each other around until finally they stopped because they couldn't breathe well. They laughed the entire time though, and tried to wipe some cake off their face.

Lilith watched the whole thing, Alexander stared into Lucy's eyes and as they leaned closer, Alexander pulled away and helped her up, his face flushed.

Lilith snickered, "Newbies."

Everyone was dancing. Lilith and Angela danced a little until Dirk cut in and started dancing with Angela, looking back at Lilith every few seconds, and noticing that Lilith wasn't even looking at him.

Lilith danced with Lucy a little, and gave her tons of hugs because well, she knew that this would be the last time that she saw her.

As the party came to an end she got a text from Dustin.

_I think it's time- Dustin_

_Yeah you're right it is. Meet you there in 5- Lilith_

Before she snuck away, she whispered a goodbye to her parents. And even though they couldn't hear her, it made her feel just a little bit better.

"Hey Angela!" Lilith called her sister.

"Yeah?" Angela said, stopping her dance with Alexander.

"I want you to have this." Lilith said, taking her necklace off of her.

"Why?" Angela asked, staring at the pretty necklace.

"Just take it. Oh, I'm going out for some air, don't wait up." Lilith said, trying not to sound too obvious.

Angela shrugged, taking the necklace, "Alright. See you later."

Lilith smiled, trying to hold in tears, "Yeah, see you later."

And with that she walked out of the Goth house, and she never returned.

:

After the birthday party Angela and her parents were very worried about Lilith. She hadn't returned from the party and she wasn't answering her calls or texts. They reported it to the police but it would take weeks to figure out where she had gone.

Sunday came...No sign of Lilith. Angela wanted to cry.

Monday came...It was time for Angela to pack her bags and leave to Bluewater Village. Still no sign of Lilith. Now Angela was crying.

As they drove off, Angela's sadness turned into anger. She had gotten a text from Lilith finally.

_Lilith, where are you? I'm really worried :( - Angela_

_I'm heading to a better place now. I'm sorry I couldn't handle the divorce like you. It was just too much. And I needed a break from everyone. I'm sorry Angela, but hey at least I'm not dead...I hope you have fun in Bluewater Village, I really do. - Lilith_

Angela gasped, sobs escaped her mouth and her mothers too. But by now they were close to Bluewater Village, and they couldn't do anything about it.


End file.
